Lost and Found
by hunterlab12
Summary: OW - Vin disappears and the others come looking for him. What will they find?
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found – Part 1

Catherine was clearing the supper dishes, readying them to wash when the sound of a horse approaching outside drew her attention. She stopped to listen intently before moving to the front door and the rifle there. The slow-moving horse stopped, and she waited for several moments debating what to do. A solid thud of something hitting the ground and horse's hooves moving were the only sounds that came through the closed-door. Taking a deep breath, Catherine clutched the rifle more tightly in her hands and opened the door a crack. "Who's there?" she demanded and clamped her jaw in irritation at the slight tremble she heard in her voice. There was only the sound of the horse blowing at something near the ground, and she opened the door a few inches more. "Who's there?" she demanded more firmly and again received no answer.

Waiting a few more minutes in indecision, she finally settled the rifle in her right arm, her finger near the trigger and reached for the walking stick by the door before fully opening it. She stepped onto the porch and stopped at the top of the steps. A cool slight breeze tickled a few wisps of hair into her face, and Catherine swiped it away with her shoulder. Cautiously, she made her way forward and stopped a few feet from the horse she could hear munching on what little grass there was by the path leading to the barn.

Tapping in front of her with the stick, she finally hit something that gave a little when she prodded at it. Cautiously and slowly, she squatted to see what it was. Her hand encountered a buckskin-covered shoulder, and she moved her hand to the head attached. Immediately, she felt the slick wetness on the side of the head and went to her knees to explore further, concern for the fallen injured man overtaking her cautiousness. The horse came over, smelling and blowing before nipping at her hair and bumping against her check with its muzzle. Hand searching, she found the soft muzzle and pushed it away, "Get back horse," she said irritated.

She tried again to see to the man, but the horse returned to annoy her. Huffing out a breath Catherine reached for the horse, caught its bridle, and walked it to the corral. Once inside, she un-tacked the horse and returned to the fallen man. Very slowly and carefully, she checked for injuries. The only blood came from his head wound. Considering her options of how best to move him inside before attempting anything she returned to the house quickly, taking the rifle and walking stick with her and set some water on to boil. She retrieved items she would need to see to his injury and moved back outside to the man's side. "Sir," Catherine said, tapping his cheek. There was no response. "Sir," she called louder and tapped his check a little harder. The only reply was a low groan. With a huge sigh, she resigned herself to the fact that she was not going to get any help from him getting into the house.

Chris Larabee sat at his usual table in the corner of the saloon sipping his whiskey. Ezra sat a few tables over involved in a poker game with a newcomer who had come in on the stage the day before. None of the other peacekeepers were present as the sun started fading into the west. Larabee was growing more concerned as the days passed. He had decided at first light he would ride out and see if he could find his too long overdue friend and fellow peacekeeper, Vin Tanner. It was normal for the tracker to take off periodically for a few days to a week and return to town more settled and relaxed. Chris knew that too many people, and the town around them seemed to close in on the quiet man, and he would ride out to gather himself back together. However, it was not like Vin to be gone two weeks going on three. He could not help but worry that the young man had run into trouble. He had no way to know if the man was safe or being taken to Texas to hang for a murder Tanner did not commit. Chris sat on the boardwalk in front of the saloon and jail watching intently for the familiar figure of Vin to ride back into town. So far, there was nothing. There was no Vin and Larabee was getting madder and more worried by the minute. Buck and JD entered the saloon in yet another bickering match and Chris looked up at them with a frown. He was not in the mood for their antics.

Catherine somehow managed to half drag half carry the injured man into the house. For as slight as he had seemed upon her search for injuries, he was a lot heavier than she had counted on, and she had to stop and rest several times before getting him inside the door. He now lay in her small bed cleaned and bandaged, covered in a well-worn quilt. She discovered that he was badly beaten once she managed to remove his clothing. Though she could not see the bruises, there were indications of heat and swelling, and she had rubbed him down liberally with liniment. He had yet to awaken or stir other than some groaning as she had checked him again for injuries and rubbed the liniment into his muscles.

His clothes were now soaking in the washtub to be scrubbed shortly, and she sat nibbling her lower lip wondering what else she could do for him. A pot of soup sat simmering on the cook stove, and a loaf of bread was baking in the oven. Catherine had managed to get a few sips of water into him, and she hoped to get some broth into him later. Sighing, she stood to tend to the wash.

By nightfall, the other four peacekeepers arrived at the saloon to join Chris in a drink and conversation. After a while, they were surreptitiously eyeing their leader who seemed even quieter than usual.

"What's on your mind, Chris?" Buck asked looking around at the others before looking directly at Chris.

Chris downed his shot of whiskey and set the glass on the table, rolling it between thumb and forefinger. "I'm headed out in the morning. Vin's never been gone this long." He poured another glass.

"You think there's trouble?" Nathan asked concerned that their friend could be injured somewhere.

"It does seem brother Vin has been gone longer than usual," Josiah added. "Think maybe we should ride along."

"Can't say on trouble, Nathan, but I'd feel better if we checked it out," Chris said looking at his companions.

"Hell, Chris," Buck put in. "He probably just found a nice place to hole up and ain't ready to come back yet."

"Don't think so, Buck." Chris eyed him narrowly.

"Suit yourself pard. I'm sure he's out there somewhere enjoying himself." Buck took a swig of his beer and elbowed JD good-naturedly. "Ain't that right, Kid?"

JD's brow furrowed, and he looked at the others. It was not like Vin to stay gone so long. "I don't know, Buck. Chris is right. Vin hasn't been gone this long before. What if he came across some bounty hunters or something?" JD had put into words what the others did not want to think about but had.

"Josiah, Nathan," Chris turned his attention to them sitting on his left. "Think we should ride out and see if we can find anything. Buck, you and JD stay here with Ezra, look after the town."

Buck sobered at everyone's concern. "Alright, Chris. I'm sure he'll be riding in once ya'll are gone," Buck grinned.

"I hope so." Chris finished his drink and stood up. "Meet you at the livery at dawn," he said to Nathan and Josiah, who nodded before finishing their drinks and standing to leave.

Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found – Part 2

It had been three days since the stranger had landed in Catherine's front yard. He had roused slightly a few times but had never come to full consciousness. He had taken on a fever that first night and was still too warm for her liking. He drank the liquids she gave him in small doses and slept. She had continued to rub liniment into his muscles every morning, and the swelling was nearly gone. The worst of it was on his right leg from hip to the mid-thigh. She figured it was from hitting the ground falling on his gun that she had removed. Nothing had felt broken, but she was sure it was badly bruised. However, she was no doctor.

Chris, Nathan, and Josiah headed out to the spot Vin had told Chris he was going. They found his campsite easily enough, but it had been cold for many days. They had been able to follow his tracks for a little ways before the winds had blown them away. Chris was getting edgier with worry as more time went by. They had stopped at a town not far from the found campsite, but no one had seen anyone matching Vin's description. Josiah sent a telegram to Buck relaying what they had found, and Buck sent back that Vin had not returned.

Buck was now just as worried as the others had been when they left town. JD and Ezra were worried about their missing tracker as well.

Chris, Josiah, and Nathan returned to town exactly a month after Vin left. Chris had wanted to continue looking, but Josiah and Nathan insisted that they should return to town to regroup, rest, and gather provisions as well as get a semblance of a plan before departing again. They could also use the others left behind. Chris reluctantly agreed. It would be easier to split up in different directions to check more territory. Mary even started wiring towns asking about anyone who might fit Vin's description. So far, they had found nothing.

Slowly, blue eyes blinked open and came into focus. It took a moment to register the beamed ceiling and he blinked at it a few times. His first realization was his head hurt then other pains became clear as he continued to blink at the beams in front of him. He closed his eyes and then opened them again before slowly moving them around what he could see of the room. He had not even made it half way around the room when he closed his eyes again, the pain in his head flaring. A scraping noise to his right brought his eyes flying open again and looking in that direction. The too sudden shifting of his head caused intense pain and he shut his eyes tight against it stifling a groan. The blue eyes slit open against the pain and he squinted toward the noise he had heard. He could make out movement across the room and opened his eyes further to focus better. Blinking several times to sharpen the blurring image, he finally made out a woman. She seemed to be cooking, putting spoonfuls of something in a pan. He watched her for several moments but could not place her. His eyes slowly tracked the area around the woman before returning to her.

Catherine was just finishing filling the muffin pan when she heard the quiet, "Ya can't see, can ya?" She froze, her breath coming faster in her surprise. She was not sure what she had expected when the man woke, but that was not it. Quietly she took a deep breath to calm herself before turning around and facing the bed. "How do you feel?" she asked anxiously moving toward him.

He blinked slowly. "Everythin' hurts," he managed as he watched her come closer only to stop a few feet away.

Catherine walked the last few feet to the table beside the bed and poured a glass of water before turning toward him again. "You should drink this," she told him and held out the glass.

He looked at the offered glass but when he tried to move his arm out from under the covers, he hissed at the pain it caused. He really did hurt everywhere. Quickly she was by the bed kneeling at its side. "I'm sorry," she said, a slight Scottish accent tinting her words. "Let me help you." She tentatively reached out, raised his head, and held the glass to his lips. That was painful too but he took several sips of the refreshing liquid before turning his head slightly away. Catherine lowered his head back down to the pillow and sat the glass back on the table.

He looked at her again, taking in her well-worn and many times mended dress before moving to her face. Now that she was closer, he could see her pale brown eyes staring back at him unseeing.

As if sensing him scrutinizing her she looked down and stood. "Are you hungry?" she asked as she turned away and walked back to the stove.

He closed his eyes feeling tired. "Maybe a little."

"I'll get you some broth."

He heard her rustling around before walking back over to the bed.

She sat the cup of broth on the table and stood by the side of the bed. "Do you think you can sit up a little?" she asked quietly. "If it's not too painful."

"Maybe." He shifted somewhat and groaned. "Maybe not." Pain was throbbing everywhere, his injuries fighting each other for prominence.

Standing there, she considered the options. He needed to eat. Finally, she reached down and slid her arms under the pillow, lifting him forward. He groaned with pain. "Just try to relax and let me lift you."

Her voice was soft by his ear and he held his breath as she moved him and sat behind him, cushioning him against her with the pillow. Slowly he released his breath and relaxed more into the pillow with a sigh.

Moving slowly so she did not shift him too much, she found the cup of broth and moved it in front of him. She cupped his chin in her left hand and brought the cup to his lips. Slowly, he drank until it was empty and closed his eyes sighing tiredly. She sat the cup aside and found the water-glass. "Water?" she asked softly.

"Please," he answered without opening his eyes. He was so tired, his body throbbing with pain. He drank the rest of the glass and opened his eyes to look around the room from his upright position. "What's yer name?"

He felt her take a deep breath before she answered, "Catherine. Yours?"

He thought about it, his breathing quickening as his mind was blank. He did not know his name. He realized he did not know anything before waking up here. He tensed and grunted as his muscles protested the strain.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned at his distress.

"I…I can't…remember." His voice was tight with fear.

"It's alright. It's alright," she soothed. "You've taken a blow to the head. Sometimes this happens. It's alright." She rubbed his arms gently through the quilt trying to comfort him.

"How long…" he did not finish the question, his mind still searching for anything he could latch onto.

"Six days." Her voice was a soft whisper in his ear. "You've been in and out the last five. I'm sure it will come back."

"What if it don't?"

"This is the first time you've woken. Give it time." She shifted behind him, preparing to lift him and lay him back down.

"Wait," he croaked.

"You should rest," she soothed.

"Stay…just a while." He felt empty and afraid and did not want to be alone.

His voice sounded small and she knew he was afraid of never regaining his memory. Had she not felt the same way at her own loss of memory so many years before? Of course, her memory returned within a few days, her eyesight had not. "All right," she whispered and settled again. "Rest, you're not alone."

Thank you for reading. Thank you for the reviews. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the support. I hope you continue to enjoy reading. Thank you for the reviews.

Lost and Found – Part 3

It was far too easy for a man to disappear in this territory. It had happened often enough with no way of knowing what had taken place. All of the peacekeepers of Four Corners were dispersed in their search for Vin. All of them feared they would never find him; never know what had become of him. None of them dared broach that possibility with Chris Larabee. The man's mood had grown as black as his clothes. They had split up to cover more ground. At each town, they would wire Mary for any news and report their own lack of information.

Mary read the telegram and then re-read it. Someone had seen a man fitting Vin's description. Her heart beat faster at the possibility. Now she just had to wait for Chris to send his next telegram. She sighed at having to wait until tonight to let him know the good news. As a newspaper editor, she was familiar with most of the towns in the territory as well as their general location. Potterville was a lot further away than Mary would have guessed Vin would go, unless it wasn't of his own accord. Mary had been afraid for Vin after he was one day overdue. With a price on his head, she always worried when he left town on his own and did not stop worrying until he returned. He and the other peacekeepers had helped her so much since they had come to the dusty town they now protected.

The telegrams came in near sundown letting Mary know their locations and she quickly wired the news of this morning back to them. Chris, Nathan, and Josiah were closest to Potterville and would head that way the next morning. Buck, JD, and Ezra would join them in several days.

7777777

Catherine was outside in the garden picking green beans for supper. Her mind wandering over the last several weeks since the stranger had arrived at her front steps. He was recovering well and was up and walking, albeit stiffly and with a limp. He still suffered from headaches, usually after over exerting himself outside. She could not get him to take it easy and rest. His memory had not returned and she was growing concerned that it might not. This was not familiar surroundings, she was sure, and that would not help him remember. Right now, he was out checking the traps that were set along the stream that flowed several hundred yards from the back of the house. He would be tired again tonight and have a headache but he loved being outside and she could not very well make him stay inside after being cooped up for weeks. She loved the outdoors as well and knew what it was like to be caged.

The small garden sat at the back of the house and she did not immediately hear the approaching horses. She had actually felt the vibrations before she heard them and rose to her feet quickly to go into the house. There were too many of them to be anyone that normally stopped by. Fear gripped her and she grabbed the rifle, waiting.

7777777

Chris, Josiah, and Nathan arrived in Potterville two days after Mary's telegram. It would take the others longer to get there. Being on the trail was wearing them out. They were dusty, tired, thirsty, and hungry but this was the first piece of information that might lead to Vin and Chris was going to follow it come hell or high water. While Josiah checked them into the hotel, Nathan took care of the horses at the livery and Chris went to the Sheriff's office. The town was small with only one main street that offered few comforts.

The Sheriff looked up from the paper he was reading as Chris came in, immediately tensing at the look on the strangers face.

"Sheriff," Chris said gruffly. "Chris Larabee. I'm looking for a friend; hear someone with his description was through here a while back. Like to know if you might have seen anything?"

The Sheriff held out his hand, "Matt Carter." Chris shook the proffered hand. "What's this friend of yours look like?"

Chris described Vin and waited as the Sheriff thought about it.

Sheriff Carter furrowed his bushy brows in recollection and looked at Larabee. "While back ya say? Month or so?"

Chris nodded once sharply.

"Fella does sound familiar. Quiet like?"

Again Larabee nodded.

"Yeah, I think that was the fella the Corkrin brothers were pesterin'. Bullies, the lot of 'em." The Sheriff shook his head in disgust.

"Pesterin' how," Chris growled.

"Mister, them boys'll find anythin' about anyone to be offended at. I'm sure your friend fit the bill. Never saw more 'an them three tryin' to rile that fella. Far as I could tell, he kept his head 'bout it. Course 'bout that time I's called over to the saloon to break up a fight." He stopped and thought a moment. "Last time I seen that fella he's leavin' town."

"Which way?" Chris was furious that Vin might have fallen victim to the three bullies. Three against one, Tanner was good in a fight, but it sounded like those three thrived on harassing people.

"South," Carter answered.

"Just how far would these brothers go if they were 'offended'?" Chris asked coldly.

The Sheriff chuffed out a breath. "They damn near beat a man to death at least once since I's appointed Sheriff." He did not think Larabee's eyes could turn any colder. He was wrong.

"What's south of town?" Larabee's voice was hard with unleashed rage.

"Not much 'tween here and Dalton. Few homesteads." The Sheriff was glad this man was not angry with him. He would rather face a grizzly than this man.

Chris twitched his lip menacingly, "Where can I find these brothers?"

Sheriff Carter eyed Larabee. "They're usually at the saloon 'bout sundown."

"Sheriff," Chris said, turning and walking out of the small office leaving the man thinking it was going to be an interesting and long night.

7777777

Josiah and Nathan met up with Chris at the saloon where they grabbed a meal and some drinks while Chris filled them in on what the Sheriff had told him. The other two exchanged a concerned look that the local bullies might have injured the tracker. Nathan suggested they stop at the mercantile for supplies in the morning before they checked out the trail leading south. The other two agreed as they finished their meals and waited to see if the Corkrin brothers showed up tonight.

The three men did not have long to wait and it was not hard to tell which ones the brothers were either. The Corkrins strode into the saloon as if they owned it, loud and obnoxious and glowering at anyone that got too close, which was not many since they all gave the brothers a wide berth. Chris watched them, his green eyes cold, as they walked up to the bar and demanded drinks. The biggest one was slightly smaller than Josiah's grizzly size and the other two were as big as Nathan was. As tough as Tanner was, if these three had ganged up on him, he would not have been able to hold his own for long. The look on the others faces told him they were thinking the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost and Found – Part 4

His head throbbed at the brightness of the sun but he was glad to be outdoors. His worn slouch hat sat gingerly on his head; he could not pull it down completely without infuriating his still healing head wound. He stopped to enjoy the scenery around him; the gentle stream that ran behind the house was cool and refreshing as he drank a few handfuls.

It had not taken him long to realize that Catherine was an amazing woman. Not only was she blind and lived here alone, she continued to trap as her father had taught her in the years before he passed, skinning and tanning the hides as well. She had taken good care of him and still fussed over him at taking it easy since he was still mending but he needed to start carrying his own weight and not rely on her for everything like he did when he first woke up here.

Catherine told him she received few visitors and when she did, it was just the Sheriff of the nearest town and her father's old trapping partner. They would come by once a month or so and bring a few supplies to her or pick up the furs and skins she had ready. She did not seem to mind living here alone. He could still hear her soft voice telling him 'It's the only place I've ever known'. Looking around at the dilapidated house and barn, he decided he would start working on some minor repairs in the next few days. It amazed him a good stiff wind had not blown everything down by now. Being blind had limited her on being able to fix up the outside of the buildings and he was annoyed that her visitors had not offered to help.

Since being up and around, he had taken over her chores of checking the trap lines and hauling back the animals caught there. He even helped her skin them and tan the hides. Somehow, it seemed familiar and he enjoyed it and since his memory had not returned he would take what he could of those things. He found she would hum or sing quietly in Gaelic while she did most of her chores and it soothed him and made him feel warm inside—another familiar feeling he could not place. Dwelling on his lack of memory, he supposed it was the quiet solitude of the surroundings and the gentle caring of Catherine that actually made him feel content here and not angry or despondent at not knowing who he was or where he came from. She asked for nothing in return for her care of him, openly giving what little she had of her home and provisions. He needed to give back the kindness he had received, deciding to do what he could around the place.

7777777

Six riders rode out of Potterville headed south at a slow pace, not wanting to miss anything along their route. They hoped and prayed that this would lead them to their missing friend.

Chris Larabee had easily gotten information about what had transpired between their missing man and the three Corkrin brothers, Potterville's local bullies. It seemed the three were not so hard and callous as they had thought after coming face to face with the very angry gunslinger. The brothers had admitted to beating Tanner before cracking him across the side of the head with a pistol butt. They would be feeling their own pain after Chris had finished with them.

All possible places for the missing man to go and hole up where checked as they covered the area. So far, nothing had been found of the man. Chris was getting impatient with the slowness of the search but they knew they had to check everything or risk missing him. Knowing Tanner, he probably found some cave, sheltered stand of trees or high ground in which to hide and nurse his wounds, if he was still alive. If Tanner had taken as severe a blow to the head as indicated, he could have been disoriented enough to end up who knew where. For all they knew, it might not have even been Vin in the first place but someone who met his description.

The six men came across a few homesteads on their way south but no one had seen Tanner. They were beginning to wonder if the man had turned another direction and was nowhere near here. They all agreed to continue their search south until sundown and then decide their next course of action.

It was an hour later when Buck spotted another homestead down a small rise and sitting well off the road. It had seen much better days but there was smoke coming from the chimney and the smell of baking bread drifted to him in patches on the slight breeze. There was not a worn trail leading to it from the road. He pointed it out to the others and they moved forward to check it out with little hope. As they approached the house, the whinny of a horse drew their own horse's attention and the men looked at the corral they were passing.

"Isn't that Mr. Tanner's most disagreeable mount?" Ezra asked as he eyed the big black gelding.

JD dismounted to go check out the animal. The horse had obviously been well cared for during his stay here. "It's Peso all right," he told the others, excited that they may have at last found Vin.

Once again, they moved toward the house. They pulled up short when a rifle barrel came out of the cracked open door and a voice called out, "That's far enough! What do you want?"

"We're looking for a friend of ours. Just want to know if you've seen anyone," Chris responded, warily eyeing the rifle barrel.

"Haven't seen anyone. You best leave now," the voice called back.

"Sure about that?" Chris asked. "His horse is in your corral." When no response came, Chris dismounted keeping an eye on the barrel of the rifle. "Think we'll take a look around," he said as he moved toward the house.

A shot in the air came from the left of the house and a rough voice stopped the gunslinger in his tracks. "Mister, ya best get on that horse and git."

They all turned to see Vin Tanner standing at the corner of the house, his hog leg leveled at Larabee. There was no mistaking the deadly intent in his blue eyes.

"Vin?" Larabee eyed the man, taking in his somewhat stiff posture and menacing bearing. "Vin, it's Chris."

"We've been lookin' for you a while now, pard," Buck said quietly, not wanting to provoke the man.

Vin's eyes roamed quickly over the men on horseback before returning to the man in black. He shifted his gun closer. "Aint gonna tell ya again," he said with quiet menace in his voice his eyes narrowing slightly.

Chris started to take a step toward the man when Nathan's voice stopped him. "Chris, let's go." Something in the healer's voice made Chris look at him. Looking back at Vin, Chris mounted his horse and they turned to ride back the way they had come.

Once over the rise and up the road a little ways Chris called a halt. He looked at Nathan for an explanation. "He didn't know us, Chris, and I'm not about to push him. We all know what he can do." Nathan looked at the others who nodded solemnly at that. They all knew just how deadly the man could be when riled.

"How could he not know us?" JD asked, confused.

"If he took a knock to the head like them brothers said, and he didn't know us back there. I'd say he's got amnesia. How bad, I can't say." Nathan shook his head. "He looked to be in good shape though."

"He was protecting the woman in the house," Josiah said thoughtfully.

"That was a woman's voice, wasn't it?" Buck asked, smiling widely.

"I find it difficult to believe that our ladies man failed to notice such a thing," Ezra threw out with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I was more concerned about that gun barrel at the time," Buck replied seriously. Ezra conceded with a slight dip of the head.

JD looked at the others. "How we gonna get Vin back if he don't know who we are?"

"Very carefully, JD. Very carefully," Josiah told him.

Nathan looked at everyone around him. "I got an idea. Let's head back to town an' I'll tell ya 'bout it."

Chris didn't want to leave the area and asked, "Why don't you just tell us now?"

"'Cause this could take a while, Chris."

Reluctantly, Chris headed them back to Potterville.

7777777

"Catherine?" He spoke softly trying not to startle her.

The rifle barrel disappeared and the door swung open but she didn't step outside.

"Ya alright?" he asked, stepping into the doorway.

She did not answer his question. "They're looking for you. They could help you remember."

He studied her face at her soft-spoken words. She looked concerned and sad. "I should see to supper." She turned away and headed toward the back door and the garden.

7777777

Back in Potterville, Chris and the others sat around a table at the back of the saloon. "Okay Nathan, tell us this idea of yours." Chris poured himself a whiskey and looked at Nathan.

Nathan took a swig of beer before answering. "It looks like Vin's been there a while. We need to talk to that woman."

Chris frowned. "Don't think he'll let us do that. He was serious about us leaving."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. I think one or two of us should go back out there and watch the place awhile. See if she's ever alone. If we can catch her alone, we could talk to her. See what's happened while Vin's been there."

"And if she's never by herself, then what?" Buck asked. He did not relish the idea of facing Vin's gun again.

Nathan sighed. "I don't know, Buck. It's just an idea. But if he don't know us, he may not know who he is either. And…"

"He may not know about the bounty," Chris finished.

They all sobered at that thought. "We need to find out what he does remember. We need to talk to that woman." Nathan looked around the table and they all nodded.

Chris looked around at the men he considered friends and brothers. His next comment was not going to go over well. "Buck, JD, Ezra, I want you to get back to Four Corners. We've left it undefended for too long."

"Oh come on, Chris. We're just as concerned about Vin as you are." Buck looked at JD and Ezra for support. "Who knows how long it'll take to get the lady alone."

"Exactly," Chris glared at Buck. "We might be here a while. We can't leave the town unprotected any longer."

"Mr. Larabee," Ezra spoke up. "I must say I agree with Mr. Wilmington. It may indeed take all of us to return Mr. Tanner to our dusty metropolis."

"Yeah," JD added. "'Sides, we just got here."

Josiah had been quiet as he listened to his brothers, his mind whirling around the possibilities. "Chris, I think we should find out what Vin knows before we send anyone home."

"What difference is that gonna make?" JD asked, not following what Josiah was saying.

Josiah knew some about amnesia but he turned to the healer. "Nathan, what can you tell us about amnesia? How it affects a person?"

Nathan thought about it a moment before answering. "Well, what I know 'bout it, you could forget just a few things. Like forgetting a bad accident but you know who ya are and everything before hand. Or, you could forget everything before the trauma. You could wake up and not know anything about yourself. Not your name, where ya come from, how ya got there. Nothing."

"But if he only didn't remember them guys beating him up he would have known who we were, right?" JD asked.

"I would think so," Nathan answered back, his brows furrowed. "I just don't have enough information."

"If Vin does have total memory loss," Josiah went back to his original line of thought. "It may take all of us to help him remember."

Chris sighed. "We're paid to protect the town. I can't have all of us here since we've found Vin. You need to go back." He eyed Buck, JD and Ezra.

The three men looked at each other as if conversing mentally between themselves. "Alright, Chris, we'll go back. But you better keep us informed of what's goin' on." Buck glared at his old friend and Chris nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

I am glad all of you are enjoying the story. Thank you for the reviews; they are appreciated. Please continue to let me know what you think.

_Italics_ = thoughts

Lost and Found – Part 5

The next three days, Chris, Josiah, and Nathan took turns watching the run down homestead. The morning of the fourth day, they compared what they had seen over breakfast.

Every morning, Vin headed to the stream behind the house and was gone consistently for about an hour. After that, he stayed around the buildings doing repairs. Nathan noticed Vin favored his right leg and wanted to see just how badly he had been injured that he was still affected so long afterward.

The three men agreed, the only chance they had to talk to the woman was the next morning while Vin was away from the house. They also decided it would be best for Nathan to see what he could find out while Chris and Josiah kept an eye out for Vin. None of them wanted a repeat of their last encounter with the Texan.

7777777

Catherine worked on the wash at the back of the house while Vin checked the traps. Humming to herself while she worked, she did not hear the horse come to the front of the house or the person walk towards her.

"Miss?" Nathan called out from the corner of the house.

Catherine quickly turned toward the voice, surprised.

"I don't mean ya any harm, ma'am," Nathan tried to reassure, his hands held up to show he meant no threat as the woman turned toward him, fear clearly on her face.

Catherine swallowed trying to dislodge the lump of panic in her throat. "What… what do you want?" Her voice trembled as she took a step toward the house.

Nathan watched her intently. He did not want to scare her off; he needed to know about Vin. He took a step closer as he spoke. "I just want to know about Vin, the man here with ya."

"He's not far away." She took a few more steps toward the house. "You need to go. He won't like you bein' here."

"Ma'am, I just want to know what he remembers and how bad he was hurt." Nathan watched her as she moved toward the house. If she made it inside, they would not get any information. He could see Josiah as he cautiously approached the back door from the other side of the house while Chris came up behind her. The girl was scared enough of him, but they needed to know about Vin.

At the foot of the few steps into the house, she heard a soft voice come from the direction of the back door.

"We aren't going to hurt you, ma'am. We just want to know about our friend." Josiah had made it onto the porch without drawing her attention. He winced when he saw the fear on her face as she swung her head in his direction.

She backed away from the steps and stopped at the not so friendly voice several feet behind her.

"We're not leaving without you talking to us."

Catherine whirled around, her heart thumping loudly in her ears.

Chris hated to scare the woman, but they needed answers. He watched as her fear-filled eyes never came to his face. _Shit. She's blind. No wonder Vin is so protective of her_. The sound of a rifle lever chambering a bullet stopped any more thought. Chris tensed.

The deadly calm voice of Vin Tanner growled, "Back off and keep your hands where I can see 'em."

Chris moved his hands out away from his body and slowly turned around to face a wary Vin. "We just want to talk."

"Ya wanna talk? Drop the guns." Vin watched the three men as they reached to remove their pistols. "Where're the others?"

_Shit_. "No one else," Chris said calmly.

"Six of ya the other day. Three missin'. Where are they?" He motioned Chris to walk away with the end of his hog leg.

Chris backed away, hands still held open wide. "They're not here."

"Sure." He didn't believe the man in black. He motioned the man on the porch over by the black man.

"They're not here, brother." Josiah tried to appease their riled friend.

"They went back to Four Corners," the black man said next. "Do you remember Four Corners, the town we protect?"

The three men stood together now, and Vin moved over to Catherine. She could feel his presence before he spoke softly to her. "Catherine, stay behind me." She reached out to him, moved behind him and to the right a bit, and kept her left hand lightly on his back.

"They're not here, Vin." Green eyes met his, and they looked at each other intently. "Buck, JD and Ezra aren't here."

The voice was quiet and calm and somehow seemed familiar. The man was not lying. He shifted his gun to a less threatening position but still held it at the ready. "Ya wanted to talk. Talk."

Chris was not sure where to start. They wanted to talk, but now that they had the opportunity, he was not sure what to say.

Nathan and Josiah seemed to read his mind and Josiah spoke up in his warm baritone, "We need you home, Vin. We've been worried about you."

Vin looked suspiciously at the three men. "That my name? Vin?"

The man in black nodded his head. "Your name's Vin Tanner." The three men watched the longhaired man closely.

Blue eyes widened at the gentle but firm voice he heard in his head, 'Boy, you're a Tanner. Don't you ever forget that'. Confusion crossed his face as his mind searched for more to the memory. His head started to hurt again, and it was getting hot out in the sun.

Chris moved toward Vin, but stopped when the gun threatened him once more.

Vin narrowed his eyes at them. "I got kin? Family?" He studied them, looking for lies.

"Just us, brother," Josiah said softly.

"We brothers?"

"Not by blood," Nathan said.

"By choice," Chris added.

"What're your names?" Vin shifted his position slightly, his right leg starting to ache from his stance.

Nathan started to walk forward, "Ya alright?" Always alert for injuries, he noticed Vin's movement. The gun shifted to halt his advance along with Chris' hand on his arm and the almost whispered, "Not yet." Nathan retreated to his former position. "I'm a healer, remember? Nathan. Nathan Jackson."

A lightning flash of memory tore across his mind too quick to grasp. Again, confusion crossed his features as he looked at the tall black man. His eyes shifted to the larger man and met his blue eyes.

"Josiah. Josiah Sanchez. You've saved my life more than once, brother."

The sincerity in his eyes and voice flashed another fragment of memory. Why could he not latch on to them? Why were they so damn quick? He turned his gaze to the man in black.

"Chris Larabee." Chris simply said his name in the quiet voice he used when Vin was hurt.

This time green eyes flashed in his head before the man even spoke his name and that name resonated within him. Chris. Still, the memories were too fast, too few, and his head was seriously starting to hurt now.

Catherine sensed Vin's pain. She could not help but notice after taking care of him this long. He was reluctant to reveal his discomforts, and she had used her blindness against him in that regard.

His eyes narrowed against the overly bright sunlight even with his hat on. He was starting to sweat and his leg ache even more. He needed to sit down. The mind trying to open his memories teased him. He needed to think.

Nathan and the other two men watched Vin. They could tell he was weakening before them but still wary of the gun he held. A wounded or cornered Tanner was just as dangerous, if not more so, than when he was whole.

Catherine stepped forward beside Vin, a hard look came to her face. "That's enough." She was no longer scared of these men, her voice hard-edged. "Leave. Now."

Nathan stepped forward. "I can help. He's in pain."

"No." Her voice sounded cold to her own ears.

"Look, lady," Chris stepped forward, his tone angry. The hog leg, leveled at him again, stopped him abruptly. _Damn. She's as protective of Vin as he is of her._

"Ya heard her." Vin eyed them angrily. "Leave."

"Vin, we can help you." Larabee was not about to leave now.

Josiah put a hand on Chris' shoulder. "Let's go, Chris. We can't help him like this." He turned to Nathan and saw he was just as reluctant to leave as Chris was. "Nathan, we'll come back. He needs time right now." Chris and Nathan relaxed slightly and looked at Josiah. He was right. "Mind if we get our guns?" Josiah asked, looking at Vin once more.

"Get on the porch," Vin said softly to Catherine and they moved together up the steps and onto the porch. To the three men he called, "Get your guns and git."

"We'll be close by," Chris told them as he retrieved his weapon.

7777777

Inside the house, Vin watched them leave the front yard, walking their horses up the hill and onto the road before he sat down heavily and re-holstered his gun. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall with a sigh.

Catherine appeared before him several minutes later with a cup of tea and the tin of liniment. "How bad is it?" she asked in her soft voice.

He smiled at her, even though she could not see it, and gratefully took the cup of tea. Her tea always made his headaches better, and it tasted pretty good too, not like Nathan's skunk water. That thought stopped the cup halfway to his lips. His memories were trying to rise again. He just wished they would hurry the hell up and stop teasing him with bits-and-pieces. At least they were coming back, he hoped. He sipped at the tea and saw her smile.

Catherine stepped closer and reached a hand out to cup his cheek. "You have a name now. Vin Tanner."

Her hand was warm and gentle on his face, and the way she said his name caught his breath. She had said it with such reverence and Tanner rolled off her tongue in her faint Scottish accent sending uncoiling warmth through his chest. He could not take his eyes off her smiling face, full of genuine sincerity and happiness for him. He swallowed hard, nodded his head, and took her hand in his.

"You should rest now," she said and stepped away from him.

"I'm fine." It came out automatically, and his mind filled with voices that railed against other 'I'm fines' he had spoken. He closed his eyes, hoping to hold onto the memories without success.

Catherine sighed at that and turned away to start lunch.

7777777

Chris and the other two men stopped along a stream down the road from the homestead. They let the horses drink and settled in the shade for lunch. Chris eyed Nathan wanting answers.

Nathan sighed. "I don't know, Chris." He thought a moment. "He was getting a headache. His eyes change when he gets one. All squinty and narrow like the light hurts 'em."

Chris just nodded. He had noticed it too. "His memory?"

Nathan shook his head. "I don't know. I think we sparked something. Just don't know what or how much."

"We shouldn't push too hard, Chris." Josiah looked at his companions. "We don't want him fighting us. He's still healing too."

"He was favoring that right leg," Nathan agreed.

"Shouldn't he be healed by now?" Chris asked with concern.

"We don't know how badly he was injured. That's why we wanted to talk to the woman," Nathan reminded. "If he was hurt bad, it'd take a while."

"He looked good otherwise. Didn't he?" Chris eyed the healer for confirmation.

"Yeah, he did." Nathan looked at the others, "Wonder if he gives her as much trouble as he gives me."

"He is a stubborn man," Josiah chuckled.

"'Course, losin' your memory can make ya act different. Seen it in the war." Nathan's brow furrowed at the recollection. "Ya just never know 'bout head wounds."

They sat in silence a few minutes and ate the rest of their lunch. Josiah was deep in thought on how to approach Vin without him drawing his gun. The others must have been thinking on it too.

"Well, we know this much. He didn't know who he was or if he had family. It's likely he don't remember anything before being here." Nathan looked at the others. "We need to keep trying to talk to him, help jog his memory."

Chris nodded. "How do you suggest we do that?"

"Knock on the door," Josiah said simply with a small smile on his face.

Nathan nodded his head in agreement. "Ya got a point, Josiah. We keep goin' in there all piss and vinegar, we'll just make him mad."

"Yup."

"So you want to go back and knock on the door?" Chris looked at them skeptically.

"Why not?" Nathan shrugged. "What do ya normally do when ya pay someone a visit?"

"Alright," Chris agreed. "Let's head back there." He started to rise and gather the lunch items.

"Hold up, Chris." Josiah remained seated leaning against a giant oak tree. "I think we should give him today. Like Nathan said, I think we sparked some kind of memory. Let's come back tomorrow." Chris looked as if he was about to argue when Josiah added, "Might remember us better in the morning."

Chris thought on that. He had a point. Sighing at the thought of another day without Vin in their midst, safe and secure, he headed toward the horses.


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics_ = thoughts

Lost and Found – Part 6

Catherine sighed at Vin's restlessness. It was late, and every time she drifted off to sleep, Vin would toss and turn or murmur in his sleep and wake her. She decided she might as well get up and see if she could do anything for him. His headache had nagged him since his 'friends' had left. She wondered if that was the reason for his troubled sleep.

She moved toward the hearth where he slept off to one side. When he was up and moving around, he had insisted she take her bed back. She was sure the hard, cold floor did nothing to help his leg. It had bothered him more than usual today. Wondering if he had applied the liniment before retiring, she knelt near his pallet in search of the tin. Once he was on his feet, he also refused her offer to apply the liniment to his sore muscles. He was a stubborn man.

Her hand found the tin of liniment at the same time he rolled over on his right side. She froze as he grunted and woke at the stabbing pain that lanced through his hip and thigh. In his haste to relieve the pain, he rolled into Catherine, causing her to fall toward him. She flailed her arms in an attempt to stop the sudden nosedive, and suddenly found herself on her back, wrists captured roughly as Vin's body pinned her to the floor. It took him a moment to register what had happened and to recognize her as nonthreatening.

Vin let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. In the dim light from the embers of the fire, he could just make out her wide-eyed surprise shocked face. "What're ya doin'?" His voice was gruff with his sudden awakening and the still shooting pain in his leg.

Catherine could feel his warm breath on her face before she heard his question. She was finding it hard to breathe with him on top of her as he was. Her mind was still trying to process how she had come to be here from her kneeling position. Thinking was difficult with him so close.

Vin noticed her short shallow breathing and wide-eyed blinking and instantly thought he must have hurt her. Moving as carefully as possible, he released her wrists and shifted his body away to sit by her side. "Catherine?" Her name came out in a croaked hoarse whisper, and he cleared his throat and said it again. She had not moved. He needed to see her, to know he had not hurt her. If he had, he would never forgive himself. Careful of his aching leg, he moved to try to stoke some flames from the embers in the hearth and tossed in a small log. Flames jumped and eventually started licking at the extra fuel but offered minimal light.

Catherine felt totally disoriented. Her hands were searching trying to regain her bearings. The light was growing as the wood caught and the flames grew, and Vin turned back to her and mentally kicked himself at the confused look on her face. She still lay where he had put her. He reached for a searching hand and moved back to her side.

"Are ya alright? Did I hurt ya?"

The deep concern in his voice turned her toward him, and he helped her sit up. He still held her hand, the other continuing its search for familiar surroundings. She found the pallet of blankets and the stones of the hearth and sighed with relief at knowing where she was.

She still had yet to speak. He studied her face intently. "Catherine?" He desperately wanted to hear her voice, to know he had not hurt her.

Turning her face toward his voice, she smiled wanly. "I… I'm alright." Her voice was nearly a whisper. She swallowed, and her voice was a little stronger. "I just… panic when I'm… not sure where I am," she tried to explain.

"I'm sorry." His sincerity turned to self-deprecation. "God, I thought I'd hurt you."

Her brows furrowed, her head shaking. "No. No." Unconsciously, she moved closer to him. "You just…" she stopped as if looking for the right word, "scared me," she finished.

He rubbed her upper arms soothingly. "I'm sorry. Reckon we scared each other." She nodded in agreement. "What're ya doin' over here?"

"You've been awfully restless. Thought you might be hurting."

The beseeching look on her face made him smile slightly. Somehow, she could tell when he was hurting even when he claimed he was not. He could not lie this time. "More today than I have been."

"You've been doing too much," she said reprovingly.

"I'm fine."

She pursed her lips, touched his right hip before he knew it, and he hissed at the contact. "Doesn't sound 'fine'." She said it matter-of-factly and he narrowed his eyes at her. She had him there. Her hands were once again looking for the liniment as he huffed out a breath in surrender.

Seeing the tin in the opposite direction of her search, he picked it up and took the lid off. "Got it."

Catherine held out her hand expectantly.

"I'll do it," he grumbled.

She pushed her upturned hand at him still waiting for the tin.

"Ain't proper," he mumbled.

A smile twitched her lips. "I can't see you, Vin. Besides, who do you think put it on those first few days?"

She was amused and his face flushed, he had not thought about that. His whole body ached back then. _Ah hell_. He had been naked when he woke up.

Catherine sobered as she sensed his discomfort. "I was only concerned with your injuries, Vin, not…" She trailed off, flushing with embarrassment herself now. She lowered her head and whispered, "It's hard to work it in deep enough on yourself."

He knew that was true. She had massaged the liniment into his arms and back while he was still bedridden. There was no comparison to when he applied it himself. "Alright," he acquiesced and placed the tin in her once more outstretched hand.

While he got comfortable on his left side and pulled his drawers down, Catherine warmed the liniment in her hands. They were gentle as they ran over his hip and thigh, working in the liniment and loosening the protesting muscles. Vin sighed when the pain started to subside under her care.

The next few days found Chris and the others going to the homestead under a more cordial atmosphere. Knocking certainly did make things easier, although the woman would not let them in the house. They had learned her name was Catherine and even though she was blind, she seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to Vin. As soon as she thought it was too much for him, she ordered them to leave. So far, the longest they had remained was a little over an hour.

Vin still had not regained his memory but with every visit things would rush through his mind, never slowing or staying long enough to be useful. He was growing more and more agitated and annoyed at their visits. Yes, they were stirring up memories, but they were also invading the peace and serenity of the little homestead. Catherine was always nervous when they were around, and that did not sit well with him. This was Catherine's home, and they made her uncomfortable even though she never said anything and allowed them to come. He knew it was because she wanted him to remember, he was not sure he cared to. Until these men showed up, he had been happy here with her, with the simple way of life, living off the land. From what the visitors had told him about the town they came from and their job there, he just wasn't sure he wanted to remember.

Chris was frustrated. Vin didn't seem overly interested in trying to remember his past. He asked darned few questions and allowed the three to talk about the town and their peacekeeping role and the other men. Vin did indeed seem different. Chris did not like this Vin. Why? Vin had not done anything but listen and protect the woman from them. He knew why, the connection was gone. He had lost the instant recognition between them, the bond, the understanding without words. Vin may have lost his memory, but Chris had lost the brother of his soul, the reason he had started to live again. Why in the hell isn't Tanner fighting to find out his past? He has to remember.

Josiah was speculative of the whole affair. Vin seemed… content here. He smiled more and expressed himself. He had previously, but this was different. He was open about it not guarded and careful. It was a beautiful thing to see, Tanner openly showing his emotions, to a degree. He still hid his hurts, but Catherine seemed to know when they hit him. Was it just the lack of memory that had him this way or did the woman have anything to do with it? She seemed genuinely to care about Vin. He wondered just what their relationship was. Would he come back even if he did regain his memory? Only time would tell.

Nathan was neither pleased nor displeased at Vin's lack of memory. He knew it could take hours, days, or even years for someone with amnesia to recover their memory. All they could do was tell what they knew and leave it up to Vin. The Texan was different, and he was glad he had mentioned it to the other men. He knew this was hard on Chris even though the black clad man never said so, he could see it. Their immediate connection was no longer there, and it was tearing Chris apart not having Vin around. He was also pleased that Chris had sent the others back to Four Corners. He knew the three of them made Catherine uneasy. He could not imagine how things would be going if the other three were present. He chuckled at that thought. Catherine probably would not have wanted any of them near the place. Without knowing them, Vin would have sided with her, and that would have been dangerous.

Catherine was torn. She wanted Vin to regain his memory; she knew first hand what it was like not knowing anyone or anything about yourself. At the same time, she did not want him to remember, and she felt guilty for it. She had not realized living here all alone for the past two years how much she missed having someone around, someone to talk with. It was nice to have someone to take care of again. She had missed it. She wondered what he would do once he did remember everything. Would he stay anyway, she gave him no reason to. Would he go and not think anything about leaving her? No. He was too sensitive and protective for that. Would he miss her as much as she feared she would miss him? It gave her a headache to think about it too long. She just had to wait and see what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: For those of you wondering about Buck, Ezra, and JD, I have added this little snippet – which technically is the end of Chapter 6, but since it did not hit me until today, it will have to stand on its own. These three will appear in upcoming chapters. They were not overly talkative when I started this little endeavor several years ago. Hope you enjoy.

Lost and Found – Part 7

Ezra Standish stopped in front of the bat wing doors of the saloon and batted at the dust on his jacket. With a final tug to his shirt cuffs, he entered the establishment. The remaining two lawmen were seated at their usual table, albeit rather empty, and he stopped at the bar for a beer before sauntering over. The gambler took a seat, a draw of the refreshing liquid and eyed his companions. They looked as tired as he felt. "Gentlemen," he greeted them upon setting his beverage down.

"Ezra," Buck acknowledged.

"Hey, Ezra. Any news from the others yet?" JD queried before trying to hide a yawn.

"As a matter of fact," the conman stated, retrieving a piece of paper from his inside jacket pocket. "It seems that our Mr. Tanner has yet to regain knowledge of his past. And, according to Mr. Sanchez, it may take some time." He handed the telegram to Buck to read for himself.

"So they aren't coming back anytime soon?" JD asked, disappointed.

"Looks that way, JD." Buck shook his head after reading the brief message.

The men had been kept abreast of the situation with Vin. Of course, only so much could be said in a telegram. The woman was blind, and Vin was protective. And, as of yet, he still had no memory of them.

JD frowned. "What if he don't remember? What then? You think Chris, Josiah and Nathan will come back without him?"

Buck and Ezra exchanged a glance. They had all wondered that at one time or another. There was no way to say.

Ezra finished his beer and pushed the empty mug toward the center of the table. "That, Mr. Dunn, is what we would all like to know. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have an appointment with my feather pillow. I bid you adieu."

The two men watched Ezra ascend the stairs to his room. They were all tired. Dividing their duties between the three of them was taking a toll, and they were ready for their associates to return.


	8. Chapter 8

_Italic_ = thoughts

Lost and Found – Part 8

_He's dreaming again, talking in his sleep. I hate this. _

Vin was dreaming, rolling in his pallet of blankets. It made no sense. A soft, gentle voice in his head, a caressing touch on his cheek. Buffalo running, dust billowing behind them, the thunder of hooves. Hunting. Hunting men. Indians. Green eyes looking at him across a dusty street. Confederate soldiers, an Indian village. He woke with a start at the hand on his shoulder.

Catherine was kneeling by him, her hand shaking his shoulder gently trying to wake him. "Vin," she called softly.

He woke, blinking at her in the dim light of the fire's embers. The images were still in his head, clouding his mind. It took a moment to realize where he was. "Y'all right?" he asked, his voice husky and gravelly with sleep as he rose up to his elbows.

The sound of his voice made her shiver. "You were dreaming. You alright?"

He raked a hand through his hair, rubbed his eyes, and sighed, "Yeah."

"Don't sound too sure. Wanna talk about it?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She was always concerned, her voice always warm and tender. "Nothin' to tell. Images mostly. Don't make no sense."

Catherine lowered her head. "Your memories are trying to come back."

Her voice was wistful this time, and he looked at her sharply. In the dim light, he thought he caught the glint of a tear as it fell. He sat up abruptly and turned to her, the ache in his leg flared but he ignored it. He scooted closer, reached his hand out, and tilted her chin up with his index finger to see her better in the dim light. "What's wrong?"

She closed her eyes and felt his breath feather across her face at the question. She shook her head slightly as a tear ran down her cheek.

He clearly saw a tear this time. Brows furrowed in concern he gently gripped her arms. "Catherine?" The choked whisper declared his distress. She shook her head again and tried to move away. He gripped her tighter, pulled her closer, and searched her face. "Open your eyes." Even blind, they told her emotions. When she did not comply, he shook her gently and demanded more firmly, "Open your eyes."

At the harshness of his voice, her eyes fluttered open, and she tried to move away again, but he held her firmly. Her hands came up to push against his chest, but she found herself nestled against him instead, unsure how. Strong, loving arms encircled her, and she sobbed out her grief and fear within their safety.

He just held her, slowly rocking side-to-side, trying to calm her, soothe her. He still did not know what had upset her. Right now he needed to hold her, to give back some of the kindness she had bestowed upon him.

The ache in his leg was hard to ignore now. He stopped rocking her a while ago before it started shooting jagged pain to his toes. He sighed when he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. There was no way he would be able to lift her or carry her back to her bed. Trying not to wake her, he maneuvered her as gently as possible beside him on the blankets. Laying down seemed to ease the ache in his leg, and he pulled her close and drifted to sleep.

7777777

He did not know what woke him. It was still dark out, but the sky was starting to gray in the east. Catherine still slept, tucked in beside him. Carefully, he removed his arms so he could watch her sleep for a minute. Even without prior memories, he felt sure, she was the most loving and gentle soul he had met on this earth. It angered him to think of her here in the middle of this land without anyone to care for her. She deserved to be loved, cherished, and cared for. Yet, at the same time, watching her sleep, he was glad she was hidden away and that he had found her. His hand tenderly fingered her coppery tresses away from her face and gently caressed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, confused, and he softly whispered, "It's Vin. It's alright."

She gained her bearings with a searching hand and sat up. Blushing shyly at their closeness, she turned questioning eyes to him.

"Nothin' happened," he assured her gently. He could tell she was recalling the events of last night and asked, "What upset ya?"

Sadness enveloped her features. She turned away from him but again he caught her arm to see her face. "Is the sun up yet?" It was a mere whisper.

He looked at her, confused by the question, but answered it anyway. "Should be comin' up in a few minutes."

"Put your boots on," she said as she tried to stand but he still held her arm. "Please." Her eyes pleaded, and he released her to do as she wished. She moved to her bed to retrieve her own shoes, went back to him, and held out her hand for him to take. Still confused, he took her hand and let her lead him outside to a large rock that sat away from the house. Sitting on the rock and looking east expectantly, she asked breathlessly, "What do you see?"

Vin looked down at her and then at the eastern sky just starting to light up with the oncoming sun. Sitting down next to her, he pulled her onto his lap and held her in front of him. She did not complain or protest, and he started to describe the sky and the rising sun.

She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder; eyes closed, and listened to his colorful illustration with tears running down her face. He stopped when the sun was fully visible over the horizon and held her. When she felt the first warming rays of the sun on her face, she turned into him, her hand coming up to find his face and cup his jaw and cheek gently. The tears on her face stabbed at his heart. She looked so forlorn. "I don't want you to be my sunrise or sunset, Vin." Her voice was so soft he almost could not hear her as close as she was. Her welling light brown eyes roved side-to-side as if searching his face. "I don't want to lose you too."

Vin's eyes watered with his own tears as he looked at her and swallowed to ease the tightness of his throat. She loved the sunrise and sunset, and she lost them with her blindness. Was she saying she loved him? Roughly, he scrubbed his tears away before he cupped her face with his hands and tenderly kissed her eyes and then the tears from her face. "I'll give ya as many sunrises and sunsets as ya want," he said huskily and gently kissed her lips and pulled her into his embrace.

7777777

The Corkrin brothers were not happy. The three strangers in town had taken them to hand, and the brothers were plotting their revenge. They watched the three men leave town every morning and return in the afternoon, so they followed the black clad gunslinger and his friends one day. Now they sat watching the little homestead. They grinned evilly at each other at what they saw.


	9. Chapter 9

Some subject matter may not be suitable for all readers. Hanky warning may apply as well.

_Italics_ = thoughts

_Italics_ = Chris / Vin communication

Lost and Found – Part 8

Vin thought about everything that had happened since he woke up here. The time he had spent with Catherine before Larabee and his men showed up. It was peaceful. Now, things were getting complicated. Why did he want to remember? They said he had no family. Why could he not stay here? The images that flashed through his head when the men were present were not exactly pleasant. Why would he want to go back? And, what kind of town did they protect that it needed seven men to do it? He did not think he wanted to find out. Besides, who would look out for Catherine? No one had been out here at all, except Larabee and the others. It was clear to Vin no one checked on her. What if something happened while she was alone and she needed help? No, he could not leave her here alone, even if his memory did come back. He decided he would tell Larabee and the others to leave them alone, go back where they came from. Although, Vin's gut told him the man in black would not be driven off so easily.

Catherine was outside in the garden when she heard the horses ride up. The determination of Vin's friends to help him remember made her sigh and she stood up to face them as they approached. "He's not back yet," she told them and froze at the low, lecherous, unknown voice that spoke back.

"That suits us just fine."

The evil laughs spurred her into a run for the house, but a strong arm caught her roughly around the waist and pulled her against his large torso. A massive hand heavily groped her sensitive female curves, and she shuddered, clawing and kicking to get away.

"Looks like we got ourselves a wildcat boys," the body holding her said, excitement in his voice at the prospect.

The arm around her waist easily lifted her and moved forward, and she kicked her feet out in all directions. When one foot connected with the steps of the porch, she pushed with all her might upward and bucked against him as hard as possible, her head connecting solidly with his nose. Stunned, he loosened his hold on her, and she struggled away from him crawling up the steps to the back door. A savage hand grabbed her hair and pulled her backward causing tears to sting her eyes at the brutal pain in her scalp. Roughly, he turned her toward him, his hand still held tight in her hair forcing her head back painfully. The heavy hand groped her body again as he forced her closer. "I'm gonna enjoy this," he snarled in her ear.

Her hands pushed against him futilely, her mind searching for options to get away. A hand found his pistol. She pulled it, cocked the hammer, and pointed it at his side. He froze at the sound and cursed, trying to grab the weapon away from her, but the hand closest to the gun was the one tangled in her hair.

The sound of a loud gunshot whirled Vin around as he instinctively grabbed his own gun searching for trouble. It had come from the direction of the house, and he took off at a run.

Josiah and the other men were not far from the small homestead when they too heard the gunshot. Looking at each other quickly, they spurred their horses on faster.

The large body fell away from her at the impact of the bullet, but the hand still in her hair brought her down with him. Landing on top of him, she struggled to get away from the hand and foul body. Angry hands grabbed her arm, yanked her upward, and pushed her against the wall of the house. "She killed Gabe," a voice said in shock to her right.

"Your gonna pay for that bitch!" He struck her hard across the face turning her to the side with its force.

The strike left her reeling, hands coming up to catch herself. She was at the back door. Her mind screaming to get away, she pushed the door open and ran into the house, the man fast on her heals. He grabbed her arm viciously and spun her around. The momentum of her flight and sudden spin around ran her into him, and he fell backwards into the potbellied stove. It fell over heavily, spilling its fire onto the rag rug as it rolled. Awkwardly, the man landed with Catherine following ending up on her hands and knees. She quickly scurried away and ran for the front door.

Vin was at the back of the house. Movement caught his attention as he saw the back of a man going inside. Running up to the porch, he stopped to look at the body laying there, its blood seeping into the weathered wood. Anger flared fiercely, and he quickly followed the other man inside. There had obviously been a struggle, and a fire was quickly spreading from the stove that had fallen over. Again, he caught sight of the back of a man leaving the front door.

Catherine ran with no idea of where to go. The sound of thundering hooves approaching from the road had her turning for the barn. She could hear the man chasing after her and wondered where Vin was. Just reaching the entrance to the barn, a hand grabbed her sharply around the arm, flung her around, and struck her across the face again. She went spinning to the ground and groped around to determine her location. The man was descending on her again and she scooted forward finding the wall of the barn. Again, her hair was grabbed, and she cried out in pain as he yanked her to her feet and harshly thrust her into the wall. The impact stole her breath away, and she gasped for air, feeling dizzy. He released her, and she slid to the ground on her knees. Instinctively her hands searched around her and encountered a wooden handle. She grabbed it, not caring what it was, and unsteadily got to her feet before she turned toward his labored breathing.

Vin had just passed the threshold of the front door when he saw the man in black and the others coming down the rise from the road. He did not stop moving as he continued after the unknown man. The man was halfway to the barn when Vin yelled, "Stop!" from the bottom of the porch steps. With the horses approaching from the front and the yell from behind, the man slid to a stop and eyed the riders. "Turn around." As the man started to turn, he drew his weapon and simultaneous gunshots sent two bullets into him. Vin looked at the fallen man and then the man in black. With a quick nod of his head, Vin continued toward the barn.

Nathan and Josiah hurriedly went to the flame-engulfed house. They circled it, looking for anything that would help them fight the fire but found little. At the back, they saw a body starting to singe in the flames and recognized one of the Corkrin brothers.

Chris followed Vin toward the barn. Still a distance away they heard a stifled cry of pain and hurried forward. Vin reached the doorway first and stopped as a third man stood looking at Catherine in shock, a pitchfork piercing his body from groin to chest.

Catherine stood there holding the wooden handle and somehow knew she had impaled him on something. At the sound of others approaching she backed away, the weapon still in her attacker.

The man fell to the ground, gurgling on his own blood as he lay dying. Vin cautiously moved toward Catherine his eyes raking over her red, swollen face, wide terror filled eyes, disheveled hair, ripped and torn clothing and wanted these men to suffer more for what they had done to her. "Catherine?" He spoke softly trying not to scare her further. Her eyes welled with tears at the sound of his voice, and she stepped forward but retreated at the sound of someone beyond Vin. Turning, Vin saw Chris and motioned him back out of the barn. Chris stood his ground and Vin growled, "Larabee." _Get the hell out_.

Chris' eyes widened. He looked at Vin closely. _You remember__?_

Vin nodded his head once. _I remember__. __Now get out_.

Chris looked at him a few seconds longer before turning and walking out of the barn.

Vin turned his attention back to Catherine who was now huddled in a corner where the barn wall met a stall wall. He approached slowly, and spoke soothingly as he went.

Chris left the barn in time to see the house collapse inward, and turned away at the pain of the vivid memories of his own loss.

Josiah and Nathan returned to the front of the house and headed toward the barn. There was no way to save the woman's home. They saw Chris gathering the horses and leading them to the corral but no sign of Vin or Catherine. Josiah was the first to speak as they approached the corral. "It's the Corkrin brothers. One shot out back. We pulled him out of the fire." He indicated the one that Chris and Vin had shot lying in the middle of the yard. "Where's the third?"

Not looking up from tending the horses, Chris simply said, "Barn."

"Vin and Catherine?" Nathan inquired, and Chris jerked his head in the direction of the barn. When Nathan entered the barn, he checked the skewered man and found him dead. He found Vin cradling an almost fetal position Catherine. She was curled so tightly into a ball he was not sure how she was able to breath. He could hear the soft murmur of Vin's voice as he rocked her. Nathan approached slowly but stopped when it caused Catherine to burrow deeper into Vin. "She alright?"

Vin looked at him, his bright blue eyes clearly expressed his anger at the assault on this woman as well as deep sorrow for what she had suffered. He did not answer, and Nathan stepped forward again and knelt. Vin felt Catherin tense as Nathan got closer. When he reached out a hand to her, the Texan hissed, "Don't touch her."

Nathan pulled his hand back as if it had been slapped and looked at Vin sharply, angry. "I just want to help her, Vin."

"I know ya do, Nate. She ain't gonna let ya." Vin looked defiantly at Nathan, daring him to argue.

Nathan looked at Catherine, curled tightly and as close to Vin as she could get. He could not even see her face buried as it was in Vin's neck with her tangled hair shielding her from view. He sighed, stood, and walked from the barn.

They discussed their options. Should they take the bodies back to town or leave them for the buzzards? Should one of them ride for the Sheriff and let him sort it out? Was Catherine alright? Nathan said he had not seen to her. Vin wouldn't let him. Chris told them that Vin remembered though he wasn't certain exactly how much or what had brought it on. Josiah speculated that Vin was protective of Catherine because she was the only person he'd known for the last couple of months. They had not considered that.

They were also concerned about how she would take the news of her house being destroyed by fire. They knew she did not have much, and that, on top of what she had already been through, was not going to be easy on her. They debated about not telling her right away, just loading up Vin and Catherine and taking them to town. That was looking like a good plan. At least they would be close to the three men. Of course, they did not know Tanner's thoughts on any of this since he and Catherine were still in the barn.

Once he realized it had been almost two hours since they had arrived, Chris headed to the barn to check on Vin and Catherine. From the doorway, it looked like they were both asleep. Vin had his right leg stretched out in front of him, his left knee bent and resting against the wall. Catherine sat between his legs leaning into him on her side. Chris moved closer and could see that Vin had moved her hair away from her face. The inflamed and mottled flesh of her cheek made his jaw clench, and he knew Vin would be livid. She had finally relaxed her tightly curled body a little and slept with her head resting on Vin's shoulder. Vin's head was leaned back against the wall, his jaw resting on top of Catherine's head, his eyes closed.

Vin turned his head at the sound of approaching feet and slowly opened his eyes to see Larabee coming closer. "She's asleep," he whispered.

"She all right?" Chris sat down a few feet away from Vin, leaning against a wall.

"Ain't said nothin'." He took a deep breath and let it out. "Those bastards hit her, Chris." Even in his hushed tone, the anger was apparent.

Catherine stirred and moaned. "Calm down, pard," Chris warned and watched as Vin soothed her with a gentle hand and soft words he couldn't hear. He had never seen his best friend this way before, and he suddenly missed Sarah with an acute ache in his heart.

Vin leaned his head back against the wall and looked up at the beams of the roof. "Not knowin' who I was… I had a home here… someone who cared… it was nice… real nice." A tear slid from the corner of his eye and he closed his eyes recalling his past.

"You can still have that, Vin."

"Gotta clear my name. Don't rightly know how."

"I'll help you. We all will. That's what family does."

It was silent a few minutes before Chris spoke again. "We were thinking we should take you and Catherine back to town."

"No," Vin cut in before Chris could finish. Shaking his head, he explained, "She don't know any other place."

"Vin." Chris' voice was gentle. "The house… it's gone."

Vin looked at him sharply and then remembered the fire that was spreading when he ran through the house. "Fire?"

Chris just nodded a pained look on his face.

Vin thumped his head against the wall. "Save anything?"

"Fire's still too hot. We'll check later but I doubt it."

"Damn it," Vin cursed and Catherine stirred again, slowly coming awake.

"Vin?" Her voice was a tentative whisper as she moved her hand to his face.

"Ya alright?" he asked quietly as she sat up. His jaw clenched at the sight of her bruised and swollen face.

Catherine felt the muscles in his jaw tighten and looked at him questioningly.

He extremely gently touched her bruising cheek, making her turn her head away slightly at the unexpected touch. His jaw tightened again under her hand and she gingerly pressed her cheek into his hand, closing her eyes. "They hurt ya." It was a statement and question together.

"I…" She swallowed, remembering the cruel hands on her body and she shuddered.

Vin watched the play of emotions cross her face and tried to comfort her with a gentle hand on her arm. She flinched at the touch to her now tender flesh and his jaw muscles worked furiously under her hand again.

"Chris?" Vin never turned away from Catherine. "Get Nathan."

"NO!" she cried. Fear clouded her face before she buried her head against him again.

He closed his eyes, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Please? I wanna know you're alright."

She was still for several moments and then slowly nodded her head, "You, not him." It was no more than a whisper in his neck.

He thought about that a minute. Nate tended them all when they were hurt. Would he know if she was? "Ok. If I don't like somethin' could he look at ya then?" She nodded again and he sighed, relieved. Looking at Chris, he motioned toward the door with his head, indicating Larabee should leave, which he did. Once Chris was gone and the barn door shut he asked, "You ready?"

Catherine moved away from him and slowly stood up unsteadily. Vin was also having some difficulty getting to his feet. His hip was stiff and sore from running and sitting too long on the hard floor. He had to steady himself with the wall and wait a minute to let the tingling subside in his leg before he could stand on it.

The windows, in the upper part of the barn, flooded it with decent light, and Vin looked around for the best place to check on her. He thought she would prefer some privacy, but he would need light to see, so he decided on one of the stalls that was empty and filled with sunshine.

He walked to her stiffly and she turned to him, concerned at the unusual sound of his steps. "Vin?" she questioned. "Are you hurt?"

He smiled. There she was thinking about him again and not her own needs. "Just a little stiff from the ground. Let's go over here where it's a little more private for ya." He took her elbow gently and guided her to their destination.

"We aren't going to the house?" she asked, confused.

Vin looked at her, not sure how she would handle the news about her home. "The house burned down." He did not know any other way to say it. "The stove was knocked over."

Catherine turned to him, horrified. "What?" She could not believe what he had told her. "There's no… nothing… nothing left? It's all… gone?"

Fresh tears filled her eyes, and Vin gently pulled her closer to comfort her. "I don't know. I haven't seen it," he said softly.

She clung to him as she sobbed for the loss of the only home she had ever known. Those horrible men had taken her home from her and tried to hurt her. If Vin or his friends hadn't been there…

Vin held her carefully, still unsure of how much if any she was hurt. He let her cry and wondered what she would do now, where she would live. He doubted she could or would be able to rebuild. There was not anyone to help her. The realization that she had no one and no home stuck him. He had lived most of his life with no family and no home. He was not going to let her suffer as he had, even if she was not a child. He would not leave her alone. He would take care of. First he needed to make sure those men had not hurt her badly. She stopped crying and clung to him for comfort at the new hurt against her. "Did they hurt ya, Catherine? Will ya let me see to ya?" he asked softly at her ear.

She sniffed and snuggled closer for a moment before she stepped away from him. Sorrowfully she nodded her head. "Okay," she said shakily. She turned her head slightly away from him listening. "Where are they?"

"Just you and me," he reassured. "The boys are outside." He looked around the barn again. "I'll wait on the other side of the stalls while ya… take your dress off." The last part of the statement rushed out in a whisper of embarrassment.

She blushed and nodded. She called out timidly when she was ready, and he came back to her. She held the tattered dress over herself tightly. Instantly he saw the dark bruising of handprints on her arms and took a deep breath. He needed to be calm, or he would frighten her with his anger. Oh was he angry. _The bastards are dead. They've paid for it._

He stood in front of her and looked at her bruised and tear streaked face. Taking her chin in his hand extremely gently he tilted her head to see better in the sunlight. "Will ya tell me what happened?" He carefully touched her darkly bruised cheek. She trembled at the thought of it but took a shaky breath and started telling him slowly what happened. As she spoke, he tracked each bruise at how it came to be. Without stopping her account, he made sure to tell her when he was going to touch her not wanting to startle her. She had bruises on her arms, breasts, ribs, abdomen and the front of her hips. He was concentrating hard on her words and the bruises trying not to notice she was before him naked. He sighed to himself with relief as her story unfolded; they had not gotten the chance to rape her as hard as she fought them. He had looked at her with awe and pride as she told him how she had fought off the man on the back porch and shot him with his own pistol. Yes, she was an extraordinary woman, strong and a fighter.

When she was finished with her story, he let her get dressed again and went to talk to Nathan. He was concerned about the bruising around her abdomen and on her ribs. As he approached the three men at the corral fence, they looked up and watched, trying to judge his expression with no luck. He briefly told them what had happened and about the bruises. Nathan asked him multitudes of questions about her bruises. How dark they were, what colors, exactly where on the ribs and abdomen among many others. Nathan seemed satisfied that there was not any serious damage, and Vin sighed in relief.

"She's a strong woman," Josiah exclaimed. "She put up a hell of a fight." They all agreed, nodding. They were glad the brothers had not done more harm.

Vin insisted that Catherine rest while they rummaged through the remains of the house. She reluctantly agreed. She wanted to help but was tired and sore, and her mind whirled with questions of what her life would be like now. She had no home now. What was going to happen to her? She had no family and did not want to live in town. This was the only place she had ever been, and now there was nothing here for her. Exhausted, she finally fell into a restless sleep in the back of the wagon in the barn.

The men sifted through the remains of the house but found little that was salvageable. Chris was subdued, his entire essence radiated his own pain at the memories of his wife and son lost in a fire years before. At least this time there were no bodies to find and bury.

Nathan and Josiah worked quietly. As Vin worked, he worried about Catherine. He knew she had nowhere else to go. He had seriously considered staying here with her whether his memory returned or not. Of course, now that he remembered, he knew he had to go back. He still wanted her with him, and his mind wandered through scenarios that would let her into his world without causing her any more suffering. She would not want to stay in town after living out here her whole life. She more than likely would be leery of all the people in town, being here alone for a while. Had he not been that way? Had he not grown used to the town and its people somewhere along the line, beginning to think of it as 'home'? Would she be able to do the same? Would she be able to accept the men he had come to know as friends and brothers as her own? He knew they would do whatever necessary to help her, and that eased his mind a little. His mind turned to Nettie Wells, and he smiled. He would talk to her about it. She was always good at helping him figure out things. Maybe Catherine would be welcome at Nettie's until Vin could make other arrangements. She would be safe with the old woman and her niece. Maybe Casey and Catherine could become friends. It would be good for both of the young women.

Chris' voice finally broke through Vin's thoughts, and he turned toward the sound. "Vin, I think we should go to town tonight. Figure out what we're going to do." Vin looked from Chris to Nathan to Josiah and back to Chris.

"She needs food and rest," Nathan told him. Maybe pushing her needs would get him to agree.

Vin nodded his head in agreement. He was hungry and knew she should eat.

Josiah hated to mention it but added, "We should take the bodies back to town too."

Vin's eyes flashed with anger. "Let 'em rot," he growled.

"They might have family, Vin." Josiah said it quietly in his soothing baritone.

"Alright, Josiah," Vin acquiesced. "Don't want 'em anywhere near her."

"I'll take care of it, brother," Josiah reassured before turning to see to the task.

Vin stopped him with a hand on his arm. "They got any money on 'em, think they owe her some new clothes and supplies."

Josiah smiled widely and slapped Vin on the back. "I agree brother Vin. That they do."

Vin returned a slow crooked grin before heading to the barn to talk to Catherine.

Vin found Catherine curled up asleep in the back of the wagon. He could not image it was too comfortable without any blankets or hay inside to soften the hard wood. She had to be sore from the bruises. He watched her sleep a few minutes from over the side of the wagon before he placed his hand on her shoulder and quietly said her name.

She stirred, her eyes fluttering open with confusion, her hands searching her surroundings. Remembering why she was in the wagon, she sat up listening for what woke her.

"It's me," Vin said softly, moving to the end of the wagon and levering himself up to sit in it.

She moved forward to sit by him and tremulously said, "I'm scared, Vin. What am I going to do?"

Vin pulled her against him. "Been thinkin' on it." He looked at her to judge her reaction to his next words. "I want ya with me. Want ya to go back with me and the boys." He saw uncertainty and then realization on her face.

Catherine sat up from his embrace and placed her palm on his cheek. "You remember?" she said in a breathless whisper.

"Yeah. When I saw that man ya shot."

"They're the ones that hurt you?"

"Jumped me as I's gettin' ready to leave town."

"Then I'm glad they're dead," she said harshly and hugged herself to him.

"Wouldn't a found ya if they hadn't," he said with a grin and held her closer. "Reckon it was worth it."

"You really want me?" she asked in amazement. "Now that you know who you are?"

"Knowin' that don't change what ya done for me or how I feel 'bout ya." His voice was rough with emotion.

"Even though I'm blind?" she asked tentatively.

"Ya tryin' to talk me out of it?" he asked impishly.

Catherine snuggled closer to him and said truthfully, "Never thought anyone would want me after papa died. He said nobody'd want a blind girl."

"That ain't stopped ya from livin' or doin' more than some folks who ain't. Ya give me what I ain't had in a long time," he whispered hoarsely. "Makes no difference to me." They were quiet a few minutes before Vin spoke again. "Goin' to town tonight. Ya need to eat and rest. Need a new dress too. Reckon ya could use a hot bath. You'll be sore if ya ain't already."

"I… I don't have any money."

"Told Josiah if them fellas had money on 'em they owed ya for what they done."

Catherine sat up and looked where his voice came from. "You'd steal?" she asked shocked.

"Don't need it where they're goin'. 'Cides, they owe ya for the hurt they done. Least they can do."

He said it so matter-of-fact, she really could not argue with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews. I am glad you are still reading and enjoying the story.

_Italics_ = thoughts

Lost and Found – Part 10

Chris Larabee watched the young woman across the table from him. _ Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ To say that Catherine was uncomfortable was an understatement. Sitting in the dining room of the only restaurant in the small town of Potterville, Catherine jumped at almost every sound. Chris could only imagine how noisy and loud it must seem to her after the homestead. He understood why Vin had not wanted her here. She sat as close to Vin as possible without being in his lap, her sightless eyes darting nervously at the sounds around them. He had never thought about how boisterous people were in crowds. Was that why Vin sought solitude? Is that why he seemed content to stay in Catherine's home? He watched as she moved the food around on her plate, not actually eating. She had to be hungry. Vin was getting antsy too, glancing around at the people. At least he was eating. Chris shared a look with Josiah and Nathan before leaning forward on the table. "Catherine?" he said gently.

_I can't do this_, Catherine's mind screamed. _There's too much noise, too many people_. At the soft call of her name, she lifted her head to the voice across the table.

Chris winced at the panic he saw in her eyes when she lifted her head toward his voice. "Would you rather eat in your room at the hotel?" He did not miss the glimmer of hope that sprang to her eyes, and he waved the server over to have her package the food.

Catherine nodded her head quickly, "Aye. Thank you."

Vin immediately put a protective arm around the back of her chair, circling her shoulders. She in return leaned into him. He had spoken to her softly before her food was returned to the table. He stood and pulled her up with him. "I'm takin' Catherine back to the hotel."

"Vin," Chris stopped his turn away from the table. "We need to talk."

Vin looked at him before he nodded once. "Back in a minute."

Chris, Josiah, and Nathan were talking when Vin returned fifteen minutes later. "What's up, Cowboy?"

"We need to decide what happens now." Chris watched Vin closely as he said it.

"I know," Vin told him. "Already told Catherine I want her to go back with us."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

Vin narrowed his eyes at Chris and the other men. "She ain't stayin' here. She's got no family. Now no home. She's comin' with us." His voice was firm, his decision made.

"And just what do you plan on doing with her?" Chris knew he was hard on Vin but needed to know if he had thought this out or was just reacting. "Where's she going to live? What's she going to do?"

"Thought I'd talk to Miz Nettie. See if she can stay there till I find somethin' else," Vin replied defensively. "She can't stay in town. Ya saw how she was in here." Nathan and Josiah nodded at that. "Don't know what she'll do. She lived here on her own for two years trappin'. Might be able to keep doin' that." Vin pursed his lips at Chris. "Hell, I don't know. Ain't talked to her about it except comin' back with us."

Chris looked at him a moment. It seemed Vin had thought some things out. Nathan and Josiah looked at each other and then Chris.

"Y'all got ideas," Vin spat out, "I'm listenin'."

"It's her life, Vin. What does she want?" Josiah asked.

"Don't think she knows. She's scared. That place is all she's ever known, and now it's gone. Ain't no one here lookin' after her."

"The decision isn't ours," Nathan put in. "She's the one that has to adjust. It should be her choice."

"Nathan's right. It's her life," Josiah agreed.

"I ain't turnin' my back on her."

"We're not asking you to, Vin," Chris tried to mollify. "But it should be her decision."

They were right. It was her life, therefore, her choice. Does she know what she wants? She had been through so much in such a short time. It was always hard to make life-altering decisions after such turmoil. She had told him she did not want to lose him, and he did not want to lose her. Vin sighed, "I'll talk to her." He was so tired all of a sudden. "Think I'll turn in."

7777777

Catherine jumped at the knock on her door and took a deep breath, releasing it as she made her way to the door. How was she going to get any sleep in this noisy place? "Who is it?" she called through the door.

"Vin." The door opened, he walked in and noticed she had eaten her supper. _She's still jumpy._ Shutting the door behind him, he stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ya alright?"

Shaking her head no, she replied, "I don't like this place."

"I know." He studied her a moment. Her face was not as swollen, but the bruising was darker, and he was glad she could not see it. "Ya know I want ya to come with me?" She nodded. "What do you want?"

Catherine frowned. Taking one of his hands in hers, she led him to the bed and sat down. He sat down as well and turned to face her. "I don't know. My mind keeps turning everything over." She paused a moment. "You know I haven't been anywhere else. I don't have any way to rebuild. I can't live in town." She shuddered at the thought. "I don't know what I could do to support myself. Trapping isn't what it was." She paused again, her eyes roving back and forth as if she were reading her thoughts. "I care about you, Vin. I like taking care of you, but I don't know anything about that place you want to take me." Her voice was tremulous. "I don't know what you want from me."

Vin squeezed her hand reassuringly. He did not have any more answers than she did. She looked so lost. He took a deep breath and let it out. "It'll take some time to figure it all out." He paused to look at her. "I know what it's like to not have family or home. I won't leave ya here with nothin'."

His raspy whisper made her move closer to him, and he put his arm around her shoulders. Resting her head against his shoulder she said, "Tell me what you've planned." They talked a while longer, making plans.

7777777

The next morning at breakfast, Chris, Josiah, and Nathan noticed Catherine seemed a little more at ease. She still was wary of the people and noises around her but not quite so nervous or jumpy. As they ate, Vin looked at the three men. "You boys can head on back to Four Corners. We'll be along in a few days."

Chris looked at him sharply. "We'll stick around."

"Ain't necessary. Take a couple days to settle things here. Then we'll be along." Vin said, never breaking eye contact with Larabee.

Josiah looked at Nathan then Vin. "Care to fill us in?"

Vin looked at Josiah questioningly.

Josiah indicated him and Catherine. "You've made plans. Might want to let the rest of us in on them."

Vin quickly filled them in on the plans he and Catherine had made the night before. They would sell off the livestock and land, if they could, then pack whatever Catherine wanted and head to Four Corners. That would give her some money to get what she needed since she had lost everything in the fire. As they finished their meal, Vin again stated that the three men were not needed and should head home.

While Vin and Catherine were at the general store getting supplies, Chris talked to Nathan and Josiah. They had agreed that Chris would stay here and come back with Vin and Catherine while Josiah and Nathan would head back to Four Corners. The two men could fill in the others once they returned home.


	11. Chapter 11

Lost and Found – Part 11

A week later, Vin stood leaning on the corral fence watching Peso. Catherine's wagon was packed, and everything sold that could be. They were ready to leave.

Chris walked over and stood beside Vin. "Trouble?"

Vin glanced at Chris out of the corner of his eye. "Ain't been on him since I got here. Ain't lookin' forward to it." He rubbed his hip unconsciously.

Chris did not miss the action and studied the horse. "He'll give you hell, that's for sure. Good thing you'll be driving the wagon."

Vin looked from Chris to the horse. "Yeah."

With Peso tied to the back of the wagon, they headed on their way.

7777777

The journey was long, uneventful, but pleasant. Chris gained an entirely new understanding of Vin. As they traveled, he would describe the area to Catherine and the awe and reverence of his descriptions enlightened Chris as to why Vin felt the need to leave town periodically. Catherine seemed just as enamored with the outdoors. It seemed they shared the same respect and admiration for nature. Chris had never known Vin to say so much. He was at ease with Catherine and honest as he had never been with him or any of the others.

After a few days on the trail, Chris had to admit he understood why Vin was so adamant about bringing Catherine with him. She was sincere, soft-spoken, gentle, and pleasant. Even Chris was soothed by her and put at ease. She often times would have whatever animal they had found for dinner skinned, cleaned, and cooking over the fire before the men had the horses settled and camp laid out. Her meals were simple but delicious, and Chris was amazed that she could pull it off with what little supplies they had. They found themselves telling her about Four Corners and its residents as well as the other peacekeepers. They wanted her to be prepared since everything would be unknown to her. As daunting as all of this was for her, she never complained but was honest about voicing her concerns. Chris had to agree that Mrs. Wells' might be the best place for her to stay until they could find her a place of her own. He was becoming just as concerned about the woman as Vin was. She had taken it upon herself to care for both of them on the journey. Chris knew he could be a complete ass and had not been overly kind to the woman, yet she was tending to him almost as kindly as she did Vin.

Catherine was actually enjoying the journey. She had only left the homestead twice; both times had been to Potterville with her father when she was much younger. She had not truly cared for it then. It was lovely traveling with Vin. He was thoughtful about her blindness, describing things he thought she might find appealing. She had genuinely appreciated that he had actually given her the sunrises and sunsets. Every morning and evening on the journey, he would take her away from the camp to a place that gave him the best view and described them to her. She relished those times when he would pull her close and tell her what he saw in his soft voice. He always made her feel safe and cared for. Catherine was even getting used to Chris. At first, she was not too sure about him. He had been gruff and harsh in her previous encounters, but she had come to realize that he was just worried about Vin. Chris was trying to protect his friend. She could understand that. As they traveled, he seemed to relax around her, and she was glad. She did not want to be nervous around Vin's friends. They obviously meant a lot to Vin, and she wanted them to like her, and she to like them.

Vin could not remember ever feeling happy since his mother died when he was five. He supposed that was what he was feeling now. Catherine certainly made him feel happy and cared for. He was amazed he could feel so much in such a short time with her. She was untouched by the evils of the world, innocent. The complete opposite of himself; he had only suffered from the evils of the world, the hands of man. Was that why he wanted to protect her so badly, so she never had to know what he had? He supposed that was a good part of it. Even Chris was beginning to soften when it came to her. He smiled at that. The big bad tough gunfighter, Chris Larabee, was succumbing to her gentleness, her innocence. He did not see how anyone could help it though; she was everything pure and kind, a real angel. What would Josiah think of that thought he wondered? He hoped the others would fall under her charm as well although he was a little leery of what Buck's intentions would be. He would have to keep an eye on him. There was no way he would allow Buck to hurt Catherine. Buck would not hurt a woman, but Catherine was different. She had been overly protected from the world by choice as well as circumstances, and he feared she would fall too easily under Buck's effortless charm. He undoubtedly would need to keep an eye on him. Miz Nettie, the thought of her made him smile. He thought for sure the old woman would love Catherine, and Catherine her. He sure hoped so, or things would get even more complicated.


	12. Chapter 12

Lost and Found – Part 12

Nathan and Josiah returned to Four Corners, enjoying the company of the other peacekeepers in the saloon. They filled Buck, JD and Ezra in on what had happened since the three returned to town. They were all shocked and outraged at the attack on Catherine and the loss of her home. Nathan quickly assured them that she was all right and that Vin was bringing her back to Four Corners. Josiah shared the plans that Vin had told them before they left Potterville.

"It seems Mr. Tanner has become quite taken with the young lady," Ezra said as he shuffled his ever-present deck of cards.

"That he has, Ezra," Josiah confirmed. "She is an amazing woman."

Nathan nodded. "Chris was worried he wouldn't want to come back at all even if he regained his memory. Seems he was seriously thinkin' 'bout stayin' till her house burned down."

"You think he really would've stayed?" JD asked incredulously.

"Guess we'll never know," Josiah said.

JD looked around the table at his companions. "You think we should tell Miss Nettie what Vin has in mind? Warn her? She may not like havin' some stranger livin' with her."

"I don't know, JD," Buck replied. "I think she'd do 'bout anything for Vin."

"Indeed, Mr. Wilmington," Ezra put in. "However, I think Mr. Dunne has a point. It might be prudent to inform the woman beforehand."

Josiah agreed. "Might oughta head out there then. They should be here in the next couple days. Give her time to prepare."

7777777

Nettie Wells was on her front porch as the five men rode up. Nettie's niece, Casey came out of the small house to stand beside her aunt. Eyeing the men, Nettie stepped forward and asked, "You boys bring Vin back?" as they pulled up their horses in front of the house. JD had informed Nettie and Casey about Vin one afternoon when he came by to see Casey after Buck, Ezra and he had returned from Potterville.

Josiah chuckled. The old woman always went straight to the point. "Evening ma'am," he said, touching the brim of his hat. "They're headed back now. Should be here in a couple days."

"We've got some news for ya ma'am." Nathan added. "Mind if we come in?"

"I'll put some coffee on," she said, turning and walking into the house.

The five men dismounted and tethered their horses before following the woman inside.

Sitting around the table sipping their coffee, Nettie asked, "This news about Vin? He all right?"

Nathan put his cup down on the table. "He's fine ma'am. He seems to remember everythin' now." He paused to look at Josiah who nodded for him to continue. "Catherine, the woman who took care of him, he's bringing her back with him. He wants her to stay with ya a while. Till he finds her a place."

Nettie surveyed the men around her. "You met this woman?"

"Yes, ma'am," Josiah took over. "She's a fine woman. Took real good care of him." Josiah and Nathan went on to tell the old woman about Catherine and everything they knew.

Nettie Wells had taken to Vin on their first meeting, and she doted on him like a mother. She listened intently and asked questions as they told their story. As the men left, her mind rolled over the things they had told her. She would take in this Catherine for Vin. She found it difficult to say no to the man she thought of as a son. Tomorrow, she and Casey would get ready for their guest.

7777777

Chris sipped his coffee and listened to the sounds around him. They would be in Four Corners sometime in the afternoon. He was almost sorry the trip would be over although he was tired of sleeping on the hard ground, looking forward to his soft bed at the boarding house. He glanced at Vin and Catherine, sleeping head to head around the low fire. A smile graced his lips as he remembered waking to her hand in his short-cropped hair one morning. When he asked her about it later, she blushed shyly, telling him she did not like waking up not knowing where she was. It helped her stay oriented to know one of them was close by at night. He could not imagine what it must be like for her, blind and moving to an unknown place with strange people.

Things had changed. Chris wondered what Vin would be like once Catherine was not around all the time. Vin had always been wary of anyone touching him, yet he was at ease with Catherine's touch. He too had become accustomed to her gentle and mindful touch as she moved about their campsites. Vin also talked a lot more than before. Chris thought that was because Catherine was blind and Vin was being considerate of that. Of course, Vin had been more talkative with him as well on this trip. They would talk quietly by the fire after supper while Catherine cleaned up from their meals. Chris thought of something that Vin had said one night. 'Feel like I've lived two lives. One with you and the boys. One with Catherine. One stuck in the middle of the other.' Chris could understand that. Loss of memory had created a second life for him with Catherine. It had changed Vin and Catherine also, he supposed. Vin also shared with him that Catherine had not realized she was lonely until Vin was there. He could understand that too. Hadn't he been lonely and on his own not caring about anyone or anything until the longhaired Texan came along? He could not imagine being blind, alone and fending for himself for two years. He had to admit it was probably better for Catherine that they brought her back with them. Who knew what might have happened to her if they had not been there when those three men attacked her. Chris felt guilty about that though. Those brothers might not have found her if they had not been going back and forth from town to her homestead all the time. He suspected the brothers found the homestead because of them.

A while later, Chris wondered what was keeping his two traveling companions, the sun was well over the horizon, so he knew their morning ritual should be finished. From a distance, he could see that Catherine was huddled in Vin's arms.

Vin and Catherine enjoyed their sunrise together, but Catherine seemed reluctant to return to camp. She turned into him, and he could tell she was nervous about something. Before he could ask her about it, she asked him apprehensively, "Will we really be there today?"

He pulled her closer, hugging her tightly to him. "Yeah," he whispered.

She snuggled closer, nuzzling his neck and inhaling his scent deeply. "Mo cridhe," she whispered in a sigh against him, hugging him tighter.

"What?" he asked softly, his breath warm against her forehead.

"Mo cridhe," she repeated quietly. "It means my heart." She nuzzled him again. "You're my heart."

For a moment, Vin thought his heart stopped beating at her softly spoken declaration before he thought it would burst in his chest at the rush of feelings that overwhelmed him. My God, did she know what she did to him? He could not speak. He could only hold her tighter and kiss her hair, amazed at the depth of these strange emotions flowing through him. Shifting to look at her, he gently caressed her cheek, tipping her head back slightly. His thumb traced the outline of her bottom lip as he studied her upturned face. Her light brown eyes held question and wonder at his touch, and he gently pressed his lips to hers. Her response was hesitant and shy as he drew away only to kiss her softly again before pulling her in close to his chest. Looking at the sky, he noted the height of the sun. With a sigh of resignation, he said softly, "We should go."

7777777

…..To Be Continued in Changes… Thank you for reading.


End file.
